(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to cushion insoles for shoes and a sole-insole unit for shoes.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
It is known to construct a cushion insole by using three different materials. Referring to FIG. 1, which shows a prior art cushion insole, support board 20, which is relatively rigid and stiff and made out of a fibrous material, has adhered to it a layer of cushioning material 21 such as sponge or foam. A wear material 22 such as leather, synthetic leather or a leather-like coated fabric is wrapped around the support material and the cushioning material and provides a wear surface. The wear material is adhered to the cushioning material and the support board with a conventional adhesive. The insole, which includes the support board, the cushioning material and the wear material may then be inserted into and adhered to sole 23 for use in a shoe.
There are many disadvantages with the above-described construction. The finished insole when flexed repeatedly forms excessive wrinkles over the surface thereof which tend to make the insole less comfortable for the shoe wearer and which create an unattractive appearance. As the shoe wearer uses the insoles of the prior art, the wear surface may tend to separate from the cushioning material thus creating further wrinkling and slippage between the wear material and the cushioning material thereby further discomforting the shoe wearer. The prior art construction has a further disadvantage in that the construction comprises three different materials which must be adhered together to manufacture the insole. It should be understood that the production of such insoles is relatively expensive because three materials must be purchased and handled.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an insole which reduces excessive wrinkling when flexed repeatedly and which provides for a pleasing appearance. Another object of the invention is to reduce slippage between the wear material and the cushioning material. Another object of the present invention is to reduce the number of materials required to fabricate the insole thereby reducing material and handling costs.